The Dreamer
by The Blue-eyed Storier
Summary: One of the Master Builders in Lord Business' Think Tank has a prophetic dream about the Special - about to be killed. It is up to Isolette, a crippled and troubled young woman, to save Emmet before the Lego people's only hope is crushed forever.
1. Part I

The Dreamer

Isolette, the Master Builder, the granddaughter of Vitruvius, and most importantly, the dreamer of dreams, woke suddenly. She blinked twice as thousands of tiny lights twinkled at her in the darkness. The lights of Lord Business's Think Tank.

"What was I dreaming about?" she muttered to herself quietly, trying not to wake up the other Master Builders fast asleep around her. It was a bad dream, that was certain. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a good one.

_Oh yes. It was about the construction worker again. _Her eyes widened as the dream came rushing back full force.

She'd watched them strap him into a machine, and as the room came into focus she'd realized with a sickening jolt she was in the melting chamber of Bad Cop's police headquarters. _What did he do wrong?_ she wondered, feeling pity. In her last dream, the legoman had been cheerfully working away at a construction site. Her hopes had even started to rise that it would be a good dream until the end, when she realized he was a lonely nobody that none of his co-workers took any notice of.

"Are you going to melt me? And I going to die?" the same legoman cried, snapping Isolette's thoughts back into focus. Even from her distance she could see sweat pouring down the construction worker's face as he struggled vainly against his restraints. Isolette tried to move, tried to save him, but she realized this was an absent dream. She was not there now. So she would not be there then.

"You'll live. You'll be fine." A friendly voice broke through Isolette's agonized thoughts, making her shudder as its familiarity crept in. _This is his doing, isn't it? _She glared at the cop as he turned towards a dashboard, switched to his "bad" persona, and spoke to someone through a phone.

"President Business. We've got him right here." Pause. "Yes. We told him he'd live, but we're lying to him so he won't try to escape."

"What did he just say?" the prisoner yelped. The machine lifted him up higher and a bright red laser beam was activated, burning right into a strange object on his back. Isolette stared at him, horrified. _Will no one save him? _

Her vision changed to a dark yet familiar hallway in the police headquarters, down which a black figure in a hood was racing. She – Isolette was quite sure it was a she – stopped and looked around desperately. "Where is he?" she muttered, her voice taut with tension.

_She'll never make it in time, _Isolette thought, and her whole body felt cold.

The girl tugged at her hood in frustration and groaned aloud. "Where could they have taken him? The Special was supposed to be in one of the cells!"

_The Special? _

That was Isolette's last thought before her brain had jerked her awake.

Isolette's eyes reopened and she took several deep breaths to calm herself down. _They will know. They will know I've had another dream. _The security cameras, especially the ones trained closely on her, would have picked up her abrupt awakening. She sighed bitterly. _I used to think having prophetic dreams was a gift. Not anymore. _But another voice spoke from inside her, this one deeper within. _Maybe you were meant to have these dreams. Maybe they will help you save lives. _

_ But they are of the future! _Isolette mentally cried. _And the future is unchangeable! _

_ Still... _And then the voice was silent.


	2. Part II

Sure enough, as soon as morning arrived, Freddy came for her. After lowering her cell to the ground, he released her bonds, speaking in his robotic voice that was more friendly than the others'. "They say you had another dream last night. So I'm to take you to Bad Cop again."

He gently snapped handcuffs onto Isolette's wrists and gripped her arm to support her as she hobbled to the exit. Her left leg was mangled from two years ago when she and several other Master Builders had been ambushed and captured. Somewhere in the confusion her leg had been run over.

"What was your dream?" Freddy asked quietly. She'd given him that name as thanks for his unlikely friendship. It wasn't much, but he liked it way better than the seven number name he was called by.

A lump formed in Isolette's throat as her thoughts flitted back to her dream.

"Was it...bad?" Freddy asked when she did not speak. An inexperienced person wouldn't have caught any sympathy in the blunt robotic voice, but Isolette could detect it.

"They're always bad," Isolette said. "But this one," she swallowed, "this one was worse."

The Special's panicked face filled her mind. He'd looked so helpless, so innocent, so undeserving of his terrible fate. Not to mention he was the _Special! _Isolette had never forgotten her grandfather's prophecy. It was that prophecy that had given her hope through her darkest times, when the despair nearly overwhelmed her and she felt that Lord Business would never be stopped. If he did manage to eliminate the Special and destroy the Piece of Resistance, Isolette knew those fears would come true.

"We're here," Freddy announced, even though it was obvious they had reached the vehicle that was to take her to Bad Cop's headquarters. She clambered into the back, while Freddy seated himself in the front and powered up the small, fast plane. It made its way through the laser gate and was soon zooming through the sky.

As Isolette sat curled up in the back, she tried to think of what she should say during the interrogation. "Nothing. I'll just say nothing," she whispered determinedly, but even as she spoke the words she knew she was lying.


	3. Part III

"So. What was it this time?"

A numb feeling spread through Isolette as she realized the moment had come. She glanced up to see Bad Cop staring intently at her, his eyes hidden behind the shiny glasses that forever concealed them.

She sat stiffly in a chair across from him and stared at the floor. "I don't want to talk about it."

Bad Cop laughed shortly. "As if you have a choice," he scoffed. When Isolette didn't reply, he leaned forward and banged the table. "Look at me!" he shouted. Isolette could tell he was dangerously close to chair kicking, but she bit her lip and remained silent. Instead of going after the several chairs standing nearby, however, Bad Cop simply leaned closer to her and spoke in a low voice that was somehow more intimidating. "Are you forgetting your sister and brother? You wouldn't want anything to happen to them, would you?"

Isolette's heart lurched as she thought of Mike and Josie. She still remembered their colorful, fancy ice-cream truck, and the bright smiles that lit up their faces whenever they caught sight of her. After her capture, they'd never known what had become of her. Perhaps they'd even forgotten her. But she'd never forgotten them.

She wanted to protest, to say it wasn't fair, to say that they had nothing to do with this. But instead she sighed and gave in.

"The Special was in your custody."

She looked up from her chained hands, folded apprehensively on the table, to Bad Cop's face. For a few long seconds he was motionless. Finally he asked in his gravely voice, "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Isolette frowned. "Besides, you know I'm a terrible liar."

"Hm. Go on. What did the "Special" look like?"

"It was the construction worker from my last dream."

"Hm."

"And you," Isolette broke off and swallowed. "You had placed him in the melding machine and was about to...get rid of him."

"Hm."

The hooded figure sprang to Isolette's mind and she clenched her hands tighter. Bad Cop would not, _could_ not know about her. If she had even a chance of rescuing the Special...Isolette would never give her away.

Thankfully, Bad Cop seemed absorbed in his own thoughts. "Did he have anything with him?"

"He was wearing a strange red object on his back."

"Hm."

_He believes it is the Piece of Resistance. It probably is. _

"Anything else?"

Isolette closed her eyes and tried to look depressed. "No."

"One more question. Was the melting finished before you woke up?"

"No." She let a fierce expression cross her face. "I hope someone stops it."

Bad Cop laughed harshly. "There's no chance of that, not with all the robots I'll employ to stand guard." He rose to his feet and abruptly switched to his nicer persona. "All done here!" Good Cop said brightly. "Take her back to the Think Tank, if you please," he added to the robots recording the interrogation before briskly strolling out of the room. Within minutes Freddy was sent into the room to fetch Isolette. She wrapped the lingering silence around her like a cloak and let him lead her away.


	4. Part IV

Every morning, as she formed her plan, Isolette waited to hear news of the Special's capture. The Master Builders closest to the ground picked up information from gossiping robots nearby, and once they'd heard it the news spread like wildfire to the others. It took many dreamless weeks, but one morning Isolette woke up to hear whispers invading the room. Everyone was excited about something, and she had a strong feeling she knew what that "something" was.

"What is it?" she asked the Master Builder to her right, stomach fluttering nervously.

"They say the Special found the Piece of Resistance somewhere inside a construction yard and was captured shortly afterwards by Bad Cop's forces." Aiden Pearce, renowned hacker and sleuth, glanced over at Isolette. "You don't look very surprised. Did you...did you have a dream about this?"

"Yes."

He was silent for a long moment. "Sounds like the prophecy is actually true. I can't believe it."

"Of course it's true," Isolette said defensively. "My grandfather would never lie. At least...not unless he had good reason for it."

Without wasting any more time, she pressed a glowing green button that was just within reach. Isolette was supposed to press it whenever she had a new dream, but she'd always refused to do so. Until now.

"What is it?" Freddy asked in a slightly puzzled voice once he'd lowered Isolette's cell to the ground.

"I have something important I must tell Bad Cop." Isolette ducked her head in pretend shame. "I should have told him earlier, but I didn't want to."

"Why do you want to tell him now, then?" Freddy asked as he took her to the plane. He was moving so slowly that even with Isolette's bad foot she had no trouble keeping up with him. _Please. Pick up your pace. The Special's life is on the line. _

"He might have mercy on the Special because of it," Isolette murmured, trying to be cryptic while also trying to bring up the subject she was so interested in. "If he ever finds him."

"Ooh, the _Special_," Freddy said. "Guess what? The Special was captured just recently," he said proudly. "Lord Business is pleased. Very pleased."

"Wow," Isolette said, trying to feign surprise. She didn't sound very convincing, but she knew Freddy couldn't tell the difference. "Do you know his name?"

"Um..." As Freddy's voice trailed off he slowed down even more and Isolette wanted to cry out with frustration. By now she was practically pulling _him _along, bad leg and all.

"I think it was Elliot. No, wait, _Emmet_."

Isolette was so relieved at the sight of the small plane awaiting them she almost forgot to file that information in her brain, but she managed. Freddy shut the lid over her and climbed in the front. Within minutes they were flying through the sky. Isolette sat back to relax, but her nerves were racing. "I can do this," she said to herself.


	5. Part V

**My apologies, if anyone is confused. I accidently uploaded part of the previous chapter at the beginning of this. ~**

* * *

The sky in Bricksburg was dark when the ship entered its realm. Just as Isolette suspected, Bad Cop was busy with his prisoner. "He's interrogating the Special," Freddy explained when he entered the secure waiting room where he'd placed her. "But don't worry. It shouldn't take long."

"How do you know?" Isolette asked with forced calmness. _At least he's still alive, _she thought. _For now._

"I heard they're warming up the melting machine," Freddy said, trying to be helpful. "After the interrogation the Special will be taken there. Then there will be no more trouble from him," he added cheerfully. After a moment he hesitated, and Isolette could tell he was thinking hard, which was not an easy task for him. "Wait. You came here to get mercy for the Special. If you talk to Bad Cop after the melting, the Special will already be dead. So, you should talk to him first. But...he doesn't want to be interrupted. But, uh, if you don't-"

Isolette was afraid all the thinking would short-circuit his brain, so she cut in. "It's okay, Freddy. I can wait." She tried to look patient and unworried. "Let Bad Cop do what he needs to do. Otherwise he'll be mad at me and won't listen to anything I say."

"Uh...ok." Freddy scratched his head. "If that's what you...though I don't see how it will-"

"Just go," Isolette said, impatience lurking beneath her composed features.

"Alright." As usual, Freddy didn't bother hiding his movements as he typed out the pass-code. The door swung open for a second and clicked shut behind him.

Isolette glanced around. She didn't detect any security cameras hiding in the shadowed corners of the room, but that didn't necessarily mean there weren't any. Either way, she would have to risk it. Dragging herself across the room with a thumping heart, she typed in the pass code. Her hand slipped from nervousness on the last key and the ERROR sign showed up in the upper box. "You've got this, Isa," she muttered to herself, trying again. This time no error message showed up and the door opened smoothly for her. As quickly as she could with her leg, Isolette limped into the hall and headed towards the specific hallway she'd seen in her dream. She'd walked down it several times, and was almost positive she remembered how to get there. Several times she stumbled and fell painfully to the floor, barely able to break her fall with her handcuffed wrists. Thankfully, Isolette did not run into any robots. She had counted on the majority of them being in the melting chamber under Bad Cop's orders, and it looked like she'd guessed right.

"Almost there," she murmured, lurching through the hallways at a speed that could almost be considered a run. Suddenly she heard footsteps. Someone was coming! Frantically, Isolette crouched down beside a large potted plant and pressed herself to the wall. To her relief, she remembered her shirt and pants were a dark blue that nicely blended in with the dimly lit walls.

As the figure hurried past her, Isolette started in surprise. It wasn't a robot after all - it was the girl! It took Isolette a second to clumsily get to her feet, but as soon as she did so she followed the girl as fast as she could manage. Her mind was so flustered that she had to stop after a few minutes and remind herself which way to go. With every pounding heartbeat she felt the time ticking away. The time the Special had left to live. "Don't worry, Emmet," she whispered, though she was saying the words mostly for herself. "I know what I'm doing." At the sound of her soft but determined voice the world seemed to focus around her and she remembered where she was. She opened a door that led up a stairway. At the very top, she emerged to see the girl standing in the hallway, whispering to herself in a distraught voice.

"...was supposed to be in one of the cells!"

"I know where to find him," Isolette called out. She was proud that her voice did not waver. There was a faint buzz of adrenaline in the back of her mind but other than that she felt quite calm.

The girl whirled around, making her hood slip off her head. She had bright black eyes and two stripes of color that stood out in her dark hair and gave her a spirited look. "Who are you?" she asked warily, bracing herself for action.

"My name's Isolette. I'm one of the Master Builders imprisoned by Lord Business." Isolette raised her handcuffs as proof.

The girl studied them and relaxed slightly, but didn't take her eyes off Isolette for a moment. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I managed to slip out of their custody for a moment. I-"

"Wait a sec. Are you by chance Vitruvius' granddaughter?"

"Yes."

Her eyes widened. "I've heard about you. Vitruvius - he's my mentor. I'm Wyldstyle, by the way."

Isolette took a step closer to her. "That's great, but there's no time to talk. They've taken the Special to the melting chamber. If you don't get there in time it will be too late! Do you know where that is?"

She nodded, concern crossing her face. "I've studied blueprints of this place."

"Then go there now, and hurry!"

As Wyldstyle turned to go, a flash of light reflecting off the ax strapped across her back, she hesitated and glanced back. "What about you? There's no way you'll be able to get out of here alone with your, uh, leg. No offense."

"What happens to me doesn't matter!" Isolette cried, forgetting to talk quietly. "Emmet's far more important than me. He's the only one who has even a chance to take down Lord Business. Now go!" she said desperately.

Wyldstyle nodded at Isolette, respect gleaming in her eyes. Then she flew around the corner and disappeared from view.

Isolette breathed a sigh of relief and hobbled back to the waiting room. _No use even trying to escape, _she thought. _If all goes well, there's going to be alarms going off everywhere in a couple of minutes. _

The journey back seemed much longer and her leg started to throb. She had barely reached the room's door when the sound of pandemonium met her ears. Shortly afterwards Freddy came tearing down the hallway. "Security's been breached!" he screeched at her frantically. "The Special got away!" He skidded to a stop. "Wait a second. What are you doing outside of the waiting room?"

Isolette shrugged, secretly struggling to keep down the broad smile that threatened to break on her face. "I dunno. I got bored, I guess."


	6. Part VI

There was a loud hiss as all the Think Tank chambers deactivated and Isolette's bonds relaxed, but she didn't move. Instead, she stared at the jagged hole in the glass where Emmet had disappeared. _He really is the Special, _she thought in wonder. _He gave himself up for us. _She brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and closed her eyes to settle her racing thoughts. It had all happened so fast. One moment, she'd spotted Vitruvius sneaking into the Think Tank. Before she could collect her wits and call out to him, Lord Business had burst in and ruined everything.

And now...both Vitruvius and Emmet were gone.

"Need some help?" a kind, youthful voice broke into Isolette's thoughts. She looked down and saw Lloyd the Green Ninja climbing towards her. As her mind came back into focus she realized the cells around her had already been abandoned, and most of the Master Builders were now clustering around the hole in the glass.

"Y-es, as a matter of fact I do," she said, noting the shakiness in her voice. _Keep calm, Isolette, _she told herself. _Don't let your emotions get the better of you. Not all is lost._

When Lloyd reached her and grabbed her hand supportively, she took a shaky step onto the edge of her cell. As Lloyd adjusted his position, preparing to descend, she stumbled forwards and almost fell.

"Could you try to lower my cell instead?" Isolette said swiftly, letting go of his hand and shrinking back into her cell. The hard walls that had held her prisoner for so long suddenly felt very comfortable.

Lloyd's eyes flicked to her damaged leg and he shook his head, eyes glinting with concern. "I can't. The power's completely out." He studied her for a second more. "Here, grab onto my back," he said decisively.

"Alright. Please...be careful," Isolette said. Even after the years she'd spent up high, she was still afraid of heights. And the terrible fall the Special had just taken was still resting heavily on her mind.

"I'm Isolette," she added shyly as she wrapped her arms around Lloyd's neck.

"Cool name," Lloyd grunted, grabbing onto the bottom of her cell and lowering them downwards. One he got into a rhythm of motion he clambered downwards with agility that was remarkable, even for a ninja. When they reached the ground Isolette breathed a sigh of relief and thanked him. The two headed towards the other Master Builders that were talking in low, defeated tones among themselves.

"Does anyone have an idea?" Superman spoke up.

"Emmet had ideas," a blue spaceman said sadly.

"Arrr, if only there were more people in the world like he," said a pirate in a large robot suit that towered over the others.

Isolette turned to look at the girl at the very center of the group, a girl that looked like - yes, it was! - the girl named Wyldstyle that she'd helped rescue Emmet not long ago. There was something softer about her now, something deeper in those beautiful black eyes. With a start, Isolette realized it was love.

Suddenly Wyldstyle's head jerked up. "Maybe there are," she declared. "Meet me downstairs in ten seconds."


	7. Part VII

All the Master Builders dispersed, most of them heading for the exit. But two figures lingered behind, silhouetted by the colorful yet ominous light coming from the broken window.

"I could go down there," Lloyd whispered, leaning slightly out to look into the vortex. "My golden dragon could take me."

"I've heard about your dragon. But it's too dangerous," Isolette said quickly. "Flying into a vortex like that could tear apart your concentration, which would vaporize your dragon, or the blocks swirling around could tear _you_ to pieces."

"But if there's even a chance of saving Emmet-" Lloyd turned to her, his eyes wild with desperation at the thought. "You saw what he did for us."

Isolette's heartbeat throbbed in her ears as she took a limping step that carried her closer to the edge. She gazed into the raging heart of the vortex and as a flash of lightning blazed across its surface, a flash of realization blazed within her mind.

"I can't believe I didn't remember it this time," she murmured. "I didn't wake up or anything."

"What?" Lloyd asked, tension straining his voice. "Isolette, are you even listening?"

She looked up at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about Emmet," she said with new determination in her voice. "We should join the others and help them."

"But-"

"He's alright, trust me. He's...he's coming back."

"How do you know?" Lloyd's wide eyes studied hers.

Isolette smiled. "I had a dream."


End file.
